


Just Like a Woman

by surrenderdammit



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Female Spock, Fluff and Smut, Hair-pulling, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Prompt Fill, Romance, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 18:35:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10770033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surrenderdammit/pseuds/surrenderdammit
Summary: It has been so long since she had this poor control over her shields, but Jim’s mind calls to her like none ever has. Melding with him might be the closest she would ever come to grasping the concept of ecstasy.Fluffy PWP.





	Just Like a Woman

**Author's Note:**

> For a prompt from EclecticRegard who wanted Spirk PWP with female!Spock.
> 
> Sorry about the name change lol. I read somewhere on ST wiki ages ago that it's common for Vulcan female names to start with T'P so, uh. Yeah.
> 
> Also title from Nina Simone coz I drew a blank on what to call this thing and just scrolled through my playlist. Yikes.

oOo

T’Pock finds the way Jim’s pink skin flushes under her hands fascinating. She tells him as much, and as predicted, he laughs. It pleases her, because it’s a warm sound and it teases against her mental shields like a caress. He’s so full of emotions, filled to the brim with passion. He’s brave, brilliant, immature, reckless and so very human. She’s never met anyone who can elicit so many emotions in her without even trying. It used to make her angry, beyond anything she has felt since she was a child trying to protect her mother’s honor.

He still infuriates her, but she has never known love like this before.

“You’re doing it again,” Jim murmurs, his lips brushing against the tips of her fingers as he talks. She’s tracing them, feeling the heat and dampness from where she has kissed him, and it sends a tingling sensation through her. His eyes are bright blue, almost electric, and his pupils are blown wide in arousal.

“I am merely observing you,” she protests, because it is important to gather facts on your partner. How else will you know them? There is a new scar below his left ear. The wound healed while he was planetside, hiding in the alien wilderness from what was supposed to be a peaceful race. It wouldn’t have scarred had Doctor McCoy had access to the proper medical equipment. It’s irrational, but it makes her angry. She knows, through the unfathomable tragedy of her race, how fragile life is. She is constantly reminded of it, as she lives and breathes with this crew. Her mother read the books about the girl named Alice, who believed in impossible things. Jim _does_ them.

He defies reason.

“You’re thinking very loudly,” Jim says as he rolls them over until he’s on top. They’re naked, fresh from the showers, lying skin to skin on her bed. It’s bordering too chilly for her comfort, because Jim overheats too easily, but being this close to him keeps her warm. His blood runs hot, especially like this; his penis hard and his skin flushed. “I can feel you, in here,” he taps a finger to his temple.

“I apologize,” she says as she resists the urge to blush. It has been so long since she had this poor control over her shields, but Jim’s mind calls to her like none ever has. Melding with him might be the closest she would ever come to grasping the concept of ecstasy.

“It’s ok, I like it,” Jim shrugs and she knows he means it. He calls their melds _mind orgasms_ and it almost made her laugh, once. She was horrified at herself for almost a whole day.

He kisses her now, and she sighs into it. He knows her body, knows where to touch and where to kiss. He settles between her thighs and licks, sucks and bites. She comes, moaning his name, and he makes her come again and again. She can withstand a lot, but he fucks her with his fingers and his mouth doesn’t leave her clitoris until she’s begging him to let her rest.

She’s not thinking much now, beyond the desire to have him and pleasure him.

“You’re so beautiful,” Jim whispers in her ear, nibbles the point of it. “Your mind is so amazing. _You_ are amazing.”

She feels the hot, burning swell of his love press close to her mind and she lets herself bask in it. Her shields are down completely, and they are touching everywhere, their minds connecting like two halves of a whole.

“Jim,” she moans as he takes her from behind. He thrusts deep and hard, she’s twice as strong as him and in no fear of being broken. “Harder, please, _James.”_

His hands flex on her hips and she hopes it will bruise. He’s in her deep and her breath stutters out of her, almost violent. She cries out when he fists a hand into her hair and pulls, forcing her head back and her spine to arch. She’s wet and swollen with arousal, sensitive from the orgasms he has already given her.

“Fuck,” Jim swears as she comes again, her muscles tightening around him. He pulls at her hair again, and she’s surprised enough by the pain to come again.

By the time Jim let’s himself go and ejaculates deep inside, she’s exhausted. She feels good, so very good and content, and she can feel the smile on her face. She doesn’t bother to rein it in, knows the endorphins in her system can be controlled but she has no desire to. It’s only Jim here, his mind bright and happy against hers, his skin flushed pink and warm and everywhere.

She traces his cheek with her fingertips. Her pale skin, its subtle green tint, looks fascinating against his blush. She stretches her hand out, palms the side of his face, and looks for permission. The meld points tingle under her fingertips.

“Anytime,” Jim whispers, voice low and sincere. She doesn’t close her eyes, looks into his blue ones, and joins them as deeply as she can.

He’s bright, like a star, and T’Pock’s very own.

 

**Author's Note:**

> God so much fluff lol.


End file.
